


Seven days in blossom

by Ra_chelB



Series: Johnica Week 2021 [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1980s Era Queen (Band), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta John Deacon, Beta/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Japan, Japanese Culture, Just wanted to write about them in this universe idk I hope u don't mind, Married Couple, Married Life, Omega Discrimination, Omega Veronica Tetzlaff, Omega Verse, The ABO theme is just background, i've never been in japan but i'd love to, john deacon's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/pseuds/Ra_chelB
Summary: It's April 1985 and during the Asian leg of the tour John decides to arrive in Japan a week earlier than his bandmates. Why? Because his wife Veronica is arriving too and they're going to spend that week together, just the two of them.The fic is set in the A/B/O AU created by Sokkas_First_Fangirl, which is one of the few ABO AUs I really enjoy to read! If you haven't read her fics (which I recommend) here's a brief explanation: John is a Beta and Veronica is an Omega. Omegas are generally badly treated as inferior beings, worthy only to mate with Alphas and reproduce, but in Japan they're very rare and the local culture see them as precious and worthy of more respect.I hope you'll enjoy this!
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Johnica Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102100
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Johnica Week 2021





	Seven days in blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let The Feeling Grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139541) by [Sokkas_First_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkas_First_Fangirl/pseuds/Sokkas_First_Fangirl). 



> Johnica Week 2021, day 2  
> Prompts used: Cuddling, Japan, "In only seven days". Other themes: A/B/O AU, touring (kinda), far from home.

\--* Day 1 *--

Veronica took the plane by herself. Well, she wasn't really  _ by herself _ , a member of the Queen staff was escorting her but it was just a formality. 

If she got used to the First Class after some years of touring, she never had such a long trip and slept most of the flight. 

When she arrived in Tokyo, John was right there waiting for her. He looked tan since he's just been in Australia, where the band stopped for the tour, and had a warm smile on his face. He had decided to fly to Japan a week earlier than the crew to enjoy the cherry blossoms alone with Veronica, he's been missing her a lot and she's never been in the land of the rising sun. 

She knew Omegas were treated better there and John really wanted her to visit Japan to experience it, but she was always either heavily pregnant or taking care of the small kids to have such a long flight, and so they had to postpone it every time until now.

"How was the flight?" John asked her while taking her luggage to the private taxi. 

"Incredibly long and incredibly boring…" she yawned "I've read the guide you gave me and I slept a lot, but I'm still tired." 

"Been there, the jet-lag is harsh." He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips before opening the car's door for her.

Despite her tiredness, she wasn't able to take her eyes off the view outside the car's windows even for a blink: Tokyo was  _ immense _ , even bigger than New York, with the tallest skyscrapers she's ever seen and colorful signs everywhere. She felt like in one of those sci-fi movies John liked so much and just a look around was enough to figure out why he was fascinated by Japan. 

"I made a full plan for our week." John interrupted her trail of awed thoughts about the city and she glanced at him. 

"A week is not much to fully visit both Tokyo and Kyoto, but I want to take you to some of my favourite places and I hope we'll come back again soon!" 

"Sounds lovely!" She agreed and moved a bit closer to him on the backseat: John had made a sort of scrapbook with photos, maps, hours and phone numbers of restaurants, cafè and museums, and was showing her the first page. 

He had planned the first day so she could rest and get used to the local time, with just a walk around the hotel and dine in a fancy restaurant with fusion cuisine. 

With their bellies stuffed with delicious food they went back to their hotel room, but if John had some romantic plans for the night, his Omega fell sound asleep the moment she laid on the mattress. He smiled softly, having her with him after weeks and weeks was enough and he fell asleep holding her tight against his chest, her unique scent filling his nose and reminding him of home.

\--* Day 2 *--

It wasn't easy for Veronica to wake up but at least she had a full night of sleep and couldn't wait to have breakfast, so they quickly got dressed and John took her to a cafe under their hotel.

"That's a parfait, you have to dip the spoon down to the bottom and bring it up!" John explained in front of their breakfast: a huge cup filled with layers of syrup, marmalade and ice cream that Ronnie was struggling to understand.

"Wait, I was about to eat it layer by layer." She observed and John chuckled, that was the easier way.

"Just try! More layers are better than one, trust me." 

Ronnie pursed her lips, not fully convinced, but tried anyway to reach the bottom layer of the dessert and bring it to the top. The layers of syrup, crumbled cookies, chocolate and whipped cream came up together and as John promised it was delicious!

While eating their sweet breakfast, the Beta pulled out his notebook and showed his wife today's plan.

"Today I want to take you to a typical sushi bar for lunch, I'm sure you'll love it. Tadashi will come with us." 

Tadashi was an Alpha guy from the Queen Japanese crew, one of the translators for the band and member of the security. "He showed me lots of places and will help us with ordering food and chatting with the bar's owner!" 

"Sounds awesome!" She chimed. John has been telling her how different a real sushi bar was from the touristic Chinese and Japanese restaurants they've been in both in England and in America, and he was thrilled by the ritual of eating sushi in the correct way. 

They spent the morning with Tadashi in a very traditional zone of Tokyo full of typical shops and restaurants, some even very old, and Veronica was completely in awe of everything. 

When they reached their restaurant, the Alpha showed the British couple the correct way to get inside the Sushi bar, how to greet the owners, and helped them to introduce themselves. The owners were a lovely Beta lady and her Alpha husband, the chef.

John and Ronnie sat at the bar's long table, the place was very small and there were a few other customers, all well dressed as office employees. They definitely stood out as a couple of tourists and Ronnie felt a bit uncomfortable among all those Alphas and Betas. 

She knew Omegas in Japan were pretty rare and, despite she was aware they respected Omegas a lot, that uneasy feeling of being among Alphas and Betas was still there and she expected to be bothered as usual. 

Her thoughts got interrupted by the lady, who welcomed them with a bow and asked something to Tadashi, who translated.

"She asked if any of us is an Omega." He explained and Ronnie slowly raised her hand. 

Out of habit, she was expecting to receive a different treatment and she remembered about a few restaurants that asked Omegas to sit at a different table or gave them a cheaper menu. 

So her heart almost jumped out when the owner bowed again, gave her a more fancy pair of chopsticks and glass than the ones she gave to John and Tadashi and renewed her greetings saying she was honored to have an Omega in her bar. 

Ronnie's eyes grew wider as she blushed vividly and John couldn't help but chuckle.

"You look like Freddie when we first came to Japan, he was so surprised by how they treat Omegas here! I was really waiting to see that same surprise on your face." He grinned widely making his eyes wrinkle, and a warm happiness grew in Veronica's chest.

They got served and Tadashi explained the ritual to eat sushi in the traditional way, something that both found very interesting. John already knew it, but for sure he needed to refresh his memory and he had a lot of fun watching Veronica making new discoveries. This holiday was mostly for her, after all. 

With their translator's help they chatted a bit with the lady and learned more about that side of the city and about traditional sushi bars, and at the end of the meal their bellies were full and satisfied as much as their hearts.

  
  


\--* Day 3 *--

The third day began with a numb laziness and John's big hands slowly caressing the shapes of his wife, who let him wake her up with soft sleepy kisses. 

"'Morning…" She murmured, struggling to open her eyes as John's lips travelled on her neck, sending warm shivers down her spine.

"Here they say  _ ohayou _ … means good morning." He stopped his trail of kisses to give a peck on her lips and a smile. 

"How do they say _ I love you _ ?" She asked, looking at him through her lashes.

"Hmm… they have many ways to say it…" He digressed, sliding a hand on her side to pull her closer and playfully brushing his nose against her.

"Tell me the deepest one." The Omega asked again, slipping her hand under the Beta's night shirt.

"Ai shiteru." He whispered, staring in her eyes.

"Ai shiteru." She replied, running her fingers through his fluffy curly hair and pulling him in for a kiss. 

The previous night, after a few drinks in a bar, has been frenetic and intense like a wildfire, both surrendering to their own desires and letting themselves go wild.

Now, their morning lovemaking was slow and delicate like honey, both lingering in each other’s touch, kisses, soft whispers, and not losing a single moment of their union. 

Being in a foreign country didn't matter, their home was in each other's arms.

"Where are we going today?" The Omega asked curiously while eating a different cake in the same cafè of the previous morning. Japanese cakes were incredibly perfect in their shapes and colors so she felt bad for breaking her own with the fork. 

"We’ll have another walk nearby and then, after lunch, we'll go back to the hotel, pack our things up and…" John flipped the page of his notebook, showing a photo he cut from a magazine and blooming in a toothy smile.

"We’ll take the train!" 

The high speed train from Tokyo to Kyoto was the most sci-fi thing Veronica has ever seen and she felt a bit intimidated, her motherly instinct always making her worried for the worst because of its speed. But it was actually very comfortable and John showed her the newest technologies that completed the train, making it look more like an airplane. 

In the blink of an eye they were in Kyoto, where the couple booked a room in another luxurious hotel with a traditional onsen. 

The buildings in Kyoto looked more traditional than Tokyo, with little houses and lots of green areas, temples and castles. It was like travelling back in time and Veronica found herself holding her breath at every corner. 

John took her to a small street food market where they ate a bit of everything while admiring the atmosphere and he made her discover his favourite foods.

After that delicious dinner they walked back to their hotel, eager to try the small private onsen.

The Beta carefully chose a hotel with private pools not divided by dynamic or gender and where Omegas could get in, so he could bathe with his wife with no worries and she was absolutely thrilled by it.

They rinsed themselves as the onsen’s rules required and finally they walked in the hot spring, both exhaling a relaxed sigh at the same time while lowering their bodies in the warm water.

“You’re spoiling me too much…” Ronnie whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“Just giving all you deserve… Since you’ve never been in Japan I wanted you to see the best of it, you know?” He smiled, holding her close under the thin layer of steam that laid on the water’s surface. 

“Thank you, John.” Ronnie lifted her head to kiss his cheek. 

They relaxed silently in the pool for a while, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

“Tomorrow I booked an appointment with a photographer.” John said quietly and Ronnie gave him a questioning “hm?”.

“Yep, I want some cool memories of this trip, the photos I took until now aren’t enough. We’ll have a photoshoot with traditional clothes in a Japanese garden!” He looked down at her with a cheeky smirk.

“Are you crazy?” Ronnie gasped in awe and he let out a laugh.

"No, I want this holiday to be special. It's just the two of us this time, only relax and cuddling, consider this like… uhm, a belated honeymoon." 

"We barely had one…" She murmured and he nodded. Their honeymoon had been short, a couple of weeks in Ireland before John had to fly to America on tour. Ronnie followed him for the first weeks but as her pregnancy went on and the tour got intense she had to go back home and wait for him. They had fun, but both their heads were full of plans and their pockets empty at that time. 

Now they were floating on a soft cloud, pure relaxing and no worries like a real honeymoon should be.

"See? It was about time we made up for that." John spun her slowly in the water, making her land again on his chest and gave a kiss on top of her forehead.

"Do you like it here?" 

"A lot." Veronica smiled, a fuzzy happiness floating in her stomach. "It feels weird to be treated so well for being an Omega, I wish it were like this at home too…"

"I wish the same, honey. The first time someone complimented me for being with an Omega I couldn't believe my ears. I wish I could've taken you here earlier…" His fingers ran through her soft hair while she listened to his heartbeat.

"I'm here with you now, and I couldn't ask for anything better." Ronnie whispered.

With a smile she looked up at him and tilted her head, his lips locking with hers in a sweet kiss that seemed to last forever.

\--* Day 4 *--

Their first morning in Kyoto started with John's phone ringing loudly and waking them both up quite early, it was Ratty who wanted to check if John and his wife were doing all right.

John was often an early bird but he hated to be woken up like this and his nerves calmed down only after an abundant dose of kisses from Ronnie and a breakfast in their room. 

"I can't wait to shoot those photos with you, honey." She said without hiding her excitement, her bright mood was enough to cheer up John as well, and so they prepared for the appointment at the garden. 

The photographer was a Japanese Alpha guy who spoke english fluently, being used to work with tourists, and he chose the dresses for both of them. 

John, being a Beta, wore a blue kimono with geometric patterns. Only Alphas could have figures like dragons or tigers and bright colors on their traditional outfits, but John loved his simple clothes anyway. 

As a rare Omega, Veronica wore a light pink kimono with flowers and leaves on it, delicate and elegant, precious but not exuberant. 

The photographer also gave them a traditional parasol for the shooting to complete the picture. Following his advice, they did their best to walk around the garden and ignore his presence; John was used to photographers being around while touring and Ronnie had experienced that as well, so it wasn't too difficult for them to forget about him and enjoy their walk. 

It was like going back in time for real, the Japanese garden was enclosed in a private wall and other people were wearing traditional clothes as well to keep the atmosphere intact. 

"Wow! These koi carps are even bigger than the ones at Garden Lodge!" Veronica beamed at the huge colorful fishes in the lake and John chuckled.

"Don't tell Freddie, or he'll buy new bigger fishes!" Their joined laughs sparkled like the sunlight above the pond and they reprised their walk upon a bridge hand in hand.

"Thank you again John, this place looks like a fairytale, it's beautiful…" She whispered as they stood under a cherry tree in full blossoming. 

John's eyes travelled from her pink dress to her face, almost glowing in the shadows scattered by the tree. Maybe he couldn't mark her visibly like Alphas do with their Omegas, but he knew his mark was in her heart as she had marked his heart as well, indissolubly. And if she's always been beautiful to his eyes, the garden's atmosphere was making her gorgeous like never before.

" _ You're _ beautiful, Ronnie…" 

She turned towards him to find his eyes looking down at her full of love; a sight that she witnessed many times but that always made her heart flutter, telling her that despite all the difficulties they made the right choice. 

A sudden click reminded them they weren't alone and an awkward blush appeared on Ronnie's cheeks.

At the end of the shooting they changed back to their regular clothes and their wait for the pictures began, both excited to see the results. 

"You two are really photogenic." Said the photographer with a bow. "Your Omega is a beautiful lady, Mr. Deacon, I'm honored!" He bowed again and bid them farewell, they'd receive the pictures right in their hotel's bedroom as soon as possible.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, they visited the Kiyomizu-dera temple and Ronnie bought some toys and souvenirs for the kids and for the house while John took some more photos with his own camera, trying to get his Omega off guard and making silly faces. 

For dinner they went to the oldest restaurant in Kyoto, trying traditional dishes that not even John had eaten during the previous tours, and then they made another walk at night to admire Kyoto's lights dancing in the darkness. 

\--* Day 5 *-- 

There was another garden John wanted to take Ronnie to, a beautiful walkway full of cherry trees that now were in full blossom. 

"It's great that we're here at the right time!" He cheered, leading the way to the park. 

"John, please, did you really have to blindfold me?!" She whined holding his hands. He insisted on making her a surprise, but maybe blindfolding her wasn't the most appropriate idea. Not that she didn't trust him, but she didn't want to earn too much public attention...

"We're almost arrived!" He slowed down his pace and Ronnie could feel the morning breeze caressing her face. The Beta unveiled the piece of cloth from his Omega and admired her eyes lighting up at the otherworldly sight in front of her. 

Miles of fluffy pink flowers extended in front of them like cotton clouds enlightened by the sunrise, and the petals scattered on the walkway made a delicate path beneath their feet. She had seen pictures and videos of so many cherry blossoms, but nothing was like the mesmerising sight in front of her and not even the trees she had seen before weren’t enough compared to this.

John pinched her arm and chuckled. 

"No, you're not dreaming!" 

A smile bloomed on her lips and she winded her arms around her husband, hugging him tight. She was glad this wasn't a dream, because she'd never wanted to wake up.

Without hurries, they walked down the path and back, stopping every now and then to take pictures and exchanging a sweet kiss like a newlywed couple.

"One day we'll have to come back with the kids…" Ronnie pondered and John nodded. 

"Specially Laura will love this." 

"Yeah, but I'm sure all of them would have lots of fun!" She chuckled, imagining their children being ecstatic about everything.

"I miss them…" John's low voice interrupted her bright thoughts and she glanced at him, a melancholic shadow darkening his eyes. Ronnie gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, knowing it was never easy for him to leave his family while touring.

"I know, honey… and they miss their dad too." She leaned her head on his arm, looking further than the pink blossoms, towards home. "When you'll get back we'll throw a party just you, me and the children. A big cake and a movie marathon, how does it sound?" 

A smile reappeared slowly on John's lips and he nodded, his heart fluttering as he imagined his kids' laughs. 

"It's a deal." 

After a quick lunch John and Veronica went for a visit to the Fushimi Inari Shrine, walking under ten thousands red torii gates. It was a new place also for John who always wanted to go there, and so they both got mesmerized by the ancient atmosphere and bright colors of the shrine.

"Which one did you like the best, the cherry blossoms or the shrine?" John asked after dinner, while they were having another private bath in their onsen.

"You can't make me choose, come on!" Ronnie gave him a playful whine and chuckled. 

"Okay, maybe I liked the cherry blossoms a bit more… their colors were just…" She waved her hand, unable to describe it with words. "But the ten thousand torii were beautiful too, can't deny it." 

John tapped his lower lip, thinking about his own choice.

"Mmh I could choose the cherries as well. I'll never forget the face you made when you saw them…" He softly glanced at her and lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

"I love you, Veronica." 

"I love you too, John." Her whisper was barely audible when John kissed her deeply, running a hand through her hair and the other along her waist.

Ronnie's fingers brushed on his chest and on his back, sending warm shivers down his spine while he moved his languid kisses along her neck. She felt herself melting in the warm water, in his arms, and allowed herself to completely let go to his love. 

It was only the two of them in the hot spring, a private heaven in an exotic country that enlightened all their senses and drowned them in bliss. 

\--* Day 6 *--

For their last morning in Kyoto, before going back to Tokyo, John wanted to visit the Kifune Shrine, a famous Shinto shrine dedicated to marriage and water. 

"I know it may sound silly, but I thought it was a nice idea to visit it together, you know…" He stammered a little while having breakfast and explaining the day's plans to his wife.

"No, I think it's lovely! Maybe it'll bring us good luck and many more years together…" She nodded, her cheeks slightly flushing, and John gave her a toothy smile, one of those who made his eyes wrinkle and her heart full. 

They took a cab to reach the village and their visit began, climbing the hill and following the old rituals to worship the gods of water. 

Even if Ronnie was a devoted Catholic she found herself being amused by everything regarding Japanese culture and rituals, and part of her believed all of this might've brought her a bit more good luck anyway. 

There were a few areas where Omegas couldn't go for religious matters, but after all she wasn't bothered by it. She had far worse experiences about it.

"We have to write our names on this piece of paper, hang it on the tree and make a prayer." John explained as soon as they got to the marriage god's shrine. It was full of young couples promising each other eternal love, but there were also a few elders wishing good health and reconciliation to their special other. 

"It's like lighting up a candle at the church…" She pondered.

"Yup. Shall we try?" John grinned and waved the paper strip in front of his face. 

John wrote Veronica's name and Veronica wrote John’s on the same paper, hanging it to the tree with a green ribbon. 

"I pray for our family to stay united and healthy even when we're apart. That love will beat in our hearts forever." 

"I pray for ourselves to overcome the hardest moments and to cherish the time together like we always did." 

They joined their hands and gave a little bow before a smile spreaded on their lips, a warm feeling blooming in their chests. 

Before it was too late they reprised the walk and got back to the city centre to pick up their luggages and take the high speed train to Tokyo once again. It was difficult for Ronnie to leave Kyoto, she had fallen in love with the ancient atmosphere and its beauty, but it was almost time to go home. 

On the train they looked at the photos in costume, the photographer did an amazing work and every picture looked like a perfect painting; they were completely immersed in their walk and forgetting about the photographer allowed them to appear natural and relaxed. 

"I'll bring these with me and I'll prepare an album just for our photos in Japan, ok?" Ronnie beamed, looking at a picture with the two of them laughing together under the parasol. 

"I'll give you some of my rolls too so you can develop them already!" John suggested, squeezing her hand. 

They arrived in Tokyo right in time to bring their bags to the hotel and look for a place to dine. This time they opted for a modern restaurant with also a dance floor, a futuristic local that was the complete opposite from Kyoto's vibes. John had been there a couple of times in previous tours and even recognised a member of their security having fun a few days before Queen's arrival, Tadashi had suggested the place as well. 

After a few beers and a nice meal their heads were lighter and they joined the crowd on the dance floor, reviving those times when they were younger and used to dance together every weekend since the first time they met in a disco. 

_ "That Omega shouldn't dance with a Beta, what a waste!"  _ Some Alphas used to say setting their eyes on Veronica as if John didn't exist, but he always managed to protect her, sometimes a gelid glare was enough to send them away and sometimes he earned a punch on his nose. But it didn't matter if that meant to be able to dance with her, to hold her close. And his bravery while facing those Alphas, the fierceness in his eyes, his sweetness as he danced with her, everything told her he was the right one for her no matter his dynamic. 

Memories and feelings swirled with them on that dance floor miles and miles from home, and they danced there for hours until John glanced at the clock and suggested going back to the hotel.

Ronnie dozed off in the cab, tired for the long day and for the dancing, and John carried her to their room trying not to stumble on his own feet. She was slim, but he was also a bit tipsy… 

As he laid on the bed next to his wife, John slowly realised the following day was going to be the last of her holiday and a sweet melancholy lulled him to sleep.

\--* Day 7 *--

"I'm not sure I want to go home…" Ronnie chuckled before diving her chopsticks full of ramen in her mouth, a bit of a casual observation. 

John sighed. 

"Oh, you have no idea of how much I'd love you to stay…" He swirled his own chopsticks in the bowl, seriously losing his stare in the broth. "I miss having you on tour… and the children as well. Wish you could stay with me some more, keep me company, you know..." 

Veronica raised her eyes from her ramen and stared at him. He seemed tired, he'd been tired the whole day while walking around the city, and as the hours passed and Ronnie's flight got closer his eyes filled with melancholy more and more. 

"It's not that I don't like touring, but… we still have a couple of weeks ahead and I'm a bit tired." He admitted.

"I know, love, I'm sorry…" She left her chopsticks to place a hand on his, her slim fingers gently holding his hand. "Be patient, don't count the days and you'll be home in a blink." 

John looked up and found Ronnie's sweet smile, warm and reassuring, and the lump in his throat loosened a little. He lifted his hand and kissed her fingers, still holding tight onto each other's. 

Collecting a bit of bravery he gave her a little smile, determined to do his best to enjoy these last hours with her. 

During the morning they've been doing some last-minute shopping and after lunch in a ramen restaurant they decided to wander around the city just for the sake of it. Ronnie's flight was later that night and it was going to be a long one so she didn’t want to get too tired before even stepping in the airport. They ended up walking in a park where ten years before Queen made a photoshoot while drinking tea, as newcomers in a land that would’ve always loved them. 

The cherry blossoms and the green grass soothed their spirits like a much needed balm, reassuring Ronnie about her flight and John about the rest of the tour. 

They sat under a tree and Veronica leaned her head on John’s shoulder, sighing deeply. 

“Did I already thank you for this holiday?” She whispered.

“A thousand times.”

“Well, this is my thousand-and-one time. It’s been lovely, really.” She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. 

“Onto many more holidays like this!” The Beta raised an invisible glass of champagne and Ronnie joined him with a laugh, wishing for their prayers in Kyoto to work for real. 

When the sun began to paint the sky with lilac and pink they got back to the hotel and then to the airport, escorted by a member of Queen's security once again. The rest of the band would arrive at around the same time of Ronnie’s departure so she asked John to say hi to them at her place. 

They exchanged a long, bittersweet kiss and then Veronica disappeared behind the gate, leaving John with himself. 

And then, he began counting the days until his homecoming.  


_ Let us cling together as the years go by _

_ Oh my love, my love _

_ In the quiet of the night _

_ Let our candle always burn _

_ Let us never lose the lessons we have learned. _


End file.
